robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Battle Cards
The Robot Wars Battle Cards were a set of Top Trumps based on certain individual competitor robots and the house robots for Robot Wars. There were four packs made for sale, simply named Pack 1, Pack 2 etc. Each pack contained 32 cards, 30 of those were based on competitors, the other 2 were based on two house robots. The first three packs were based on Series 4, with the thirty competitor robots being from Series 4, with the two house robots in each pack being the two of the five original house robots and the Refbot. This set misses out certain robots in the final two heats so that there are thirty-two cards in each pack. Due to the packs totalling up to ninety-six robots (including the six house robots), and there were ninety-six robots in the main competition for the Fourth Wars, six competitor robots were absent from all of the packs. These robots were Cerberus, Saw Point, Terror-Bull, Raizer Blade, The Predator and Overkill GTI. A few years later, a fourth pack was made, with the 30 competitor robots being based on certain robots from Series 6, with the two house robots being Mr. Psycho and Growler. Any robot that featured in any of the first three packs would not feature in the fourth pack, nor would another version of the Series 4 machine (e.g.: Weld-Dor 3). However, a robot from a team that also entered a robot that featured in the first three packs may be included (e.g. Terrorhurtz was included, as it was a completely different robot to Team Hurtz's Series 4 entry Killerhurtz). Any seedings of the robots for that series would not be featured on the card. Criteria on Cards Actual Statistics These were the categories on the card that come from actual facts. Although some were slightly off. *Height - The height of the robot, measured in cm. Occasionally going to one decimal place. *Weight - The weight of the robot, measured in kg. Mostly going to one decimal place. *Speed - The speed of the robot, measured in mph. Occasionally going to one decimal place. Predicted Characteristics These were categories on the card that basically reflected on what the producers thought that the robots were capable of. However, a lot of the time, they didn't reflect how the robots performed in the main competition. All of these were measured in percentages. *Reliability - How reliable the robot appeared. *Armour - How strong the robot's armour appeared. *Weapons - How efficient the robot's weapons appeared. *Roboteer's Skill - How competent the drivers of the robots were. *Manoeuvrability - How manoeuvrable the robot appeared. Pack 1 NOTE: The spellings of the robots listed preserve their spelling on the cards, even if it was not accurate to the robot itself Battle Cards Pack 1 (1).JPG|Clawed Hopper Battle Cards Pack 1 (2).JPG|Centurion Battle Cards Pack 1 (3).JPG|Kater Killer Battle Cards Pack 1 (4).JPG|Small Torque Battle Cards Pack 1 (5).JPG|Sergeant Bash Battle Cards Pack 1 (6).JPG|Dreadnaut XP-1 Battle Cards Pack 1 (7).JPG|Eric Battle Cards Pack 1 (8).JPG|Wheelosaurus Battle Cards Pack 1 (9).JPG|Darke Destroyer 2 Battle Cards Pack 1 (10).JPG|Wheely Big Cheese Battle Cards Pack 1 (11).JPG|Warhog Battle Cards Pack 1 (12).JPG|Suicidal Tendencies Battle Cards Pack 1 (13).JPG|Tornado Battle Cards Pack 1 (14).JPG|Kronic the Wedgehog Battle Cards Pack 1 (15).JPG|Spikasaurus Battle Cards Pack 1 (16).JPG|Prizephita Mk 2 Battle Cards Pack 1 (17).JPG|Stinger Battle Cards Pack 1 (18).JPG|Destruct-A-Bubble Battle Cards Pack 1 (19).JPG|Killertron Battle Cards Pack 1 (20).JPG|Gemini Battle Cards Pack 1 (21).JPG|Maverick Battle Cards Pack 1 (22).JPG|Berserk 2 Battle Cards Pack 1 (23).JPG|Bulldog Breed 2 Battle Cards Pack 1 (24).JPG|Splinter Battle Cards Pack 1 (25).JPG|Inverterbrat Battle Cards Pack 1 (26).JPG|Bigger Brother Battle Cards Pack 1 (27).JPG|The Creature Battle Cards Pack 1 (28).JPG|Thermidor 2 Battle Cards Pack 1 (29).JPG|Gravedigger Battle Cards Pack 1 (30).JPG|Matilda Battle Cards Pack 1 (31).JPG|Killerhurtz Battle Cards Pack 1 (32).JPG|Hammer & Tong Pack 1 included all of those robots that featured in Heat F, Heat G, Heat H, Heat I and Heat J of the Fourth Wars. Robots Included *Gemini *Tornado *Kater Killer *Berserk 2 *Inverterbrat *The Creature *Gravedigger *Thermidor 2 *Kronic the Wedgehog *Dreadnaut XP-1 *Warhog *Darke Destroyer 2 *Wheely Big Cheese *Prizephita Mk 2 *Wheelosaurus *Suicidal Tendencies *Killertron *Maverick *Killerhurtz *Destruct-A-Bubble *Eric *Centurion *Splinter *Small Torque *Bigger Brother *Clawed Hopper *Hammer & Tong *Stinger *Spikasaurus *Bulldog Breed 2 *Matilda *Sergeant Bash Pack 2 Battle Cards Pack 2 (1).JPG|Judge Shred 2 Battle Cards Pack 2 (2).JPG|Dead Metal Battle Cards Pack 2 (3).JPG|Reactor Battle Cards Pack 2 (4).JPG|Rambot Battle Cards Pack 2 (5).JPG|Tiberius Battle Cards Pack 2 (6).JPG|Weld-Dor 2 Battle Cards Pack 2 (7).JPG|Knightmare Battle Cards Pack 2 (8).JPG|Scorpion Battle Cards Pack 2 (9).JPG|Onslaught Battle Cards Pack 2 (10).JPG|Panic Attack Battle Cards Pack 2 (11).JPG|Aggrobot 2 Battle Cards Pack 2 (12).JPG|X-Terminator 2 Battle Cards Pack 2 (13).JPG|Little Fly Battle Cards Pack 2 (14).JPG|Oblivion 2 Battle Cards Pack 2 (15).JPG|Banshee Battle Cards Pack 2 (16).JPG|Millennium Bug Battle Cards Pack 2 (17).JPG|Behemoth Battle Cards Pack 2 (18).JPG|Shunt Battle Cards Pack 2 (19).JPG|Sir Chromalot Battle Cards Pack 2 (20).JPG|Sump Thing Battle Cards Pack 2 (21).JPG|Evil Weevil 2 Battle Cards Pack 2 (22).JPG|Spawn of Scutter Battle Cards Pack 2 (23).JPG|Wild Thing Battle Cards Pack 2 (24).JPG|Vercingetorix Battle Cards Pack 2 (25).JPG|S.M.I.D.S.Y. Battle Cards Pack 2 (26).JPG|Humphrey Battle Cards Pack 2 (27).JPG|Mousetrap Battle Cards Pack 2 (28).JPG|Hypno-Disc Battle Cards Pack 2 (29).JPG|Arnold, Arnold Terminegger Battle Cards Pack 2 (30).JPG|Plunderbird 4 Battle Cards Pack 2 (31).JPG|The Steel Avenger Battle Cards Pack 2 (32).JPG|Fat Boy Tin Pack 2 included all of those robots that featured in Heat K, Heat L, Heat M, Heat N, Heat O and Heat P of the Fourth Wars, excluding Cerberus, Terror-Bull, Raizer Blade, The Predator, Saw Point and Overkill GTI. As V-Max was a reserve robot, it was also not included. Robots Included *Evil Weevil *Mousetrap *Tiberius *Wel' Dor *Sumpthing *Little Fly *Spawn of Scutter *Knightmare *Banshee *Plunderbird 4 *Vercingetorix *Fat Boy Tin *Wild Thing *The Steel Avenger *Humphrey *Sir Chromalot *Reactor *Scorpion *Behemoth *Arnold, Arnold Terminegger *Rambot *X-Terminator 2 *Judge Shred 2 *Millennium Bug *Panic Attack *S.M.I.D.S.Y. *Aggrobot 2 *Oblivion 2 *Hypno-Disc *Onslaught *Dead Metal *Shunt Pack 3 Battle Cards Pack 3 (1).JPG|Bolt from the Blue Battle Cards Pack 3 (2).JPG|Indefatigable Battle Cards Pack 3 (3).JPG|Diotoir Battle Cards Pack 3 (4).JPG|Medusa 2000 Battle Cards Pack 3 (5).JPG|Steg 2 Battle Cards Pack 3 (6).JPG|Ming 2 Battle Cards Pack 3 (7).JPG|Mortis Battle Cards Pack 3 (8).JPG|Scar Battle Cards Pack 3 (9).JPG|Henry 2 Battle Cards Pack 3 (10).JPG|King B3 Battle Cards Pack 3 (11).JPG|Crusader 2 Battle Cards Pack 3 (12).JPG|Cronos Battle Cards Pack 3 (13).JPG|Dominator 2 Battle Cards Pack 3 (14).JPG|Mazakari Battle Cards Pack 3 (15).JPG|Disc-O-Inferno Battle Cards Pack 3 (16).JPG|Razer Battle Cards Pack 3 (17).JPG|Chaos 2 Battle Cards Pack 3 (18).JPG|Sir Killalot Battle Cards Pack 3 (19).JPG|Iron-Awe Battle Cards Pack 3 (20).JPG|Velocirippa Battle Cards Pack 3 (21).JPG|Firestorm 2 Battle Cards Pack 3 (22).JPG|Refbot Battle Cards Pack 3 (23).JPG|Shadow of Napalm Battle Cards Pack 3 (24).JPG|101 Battle Cards Pack 3 (25).JPG|Major Tom Battle Cards Pack 3 (26).JPG|The Morgue Battle Cards Pack 3 (27).JPG|Pussycat Battle Cards Pack 3 (28).JPG|Attila the Drum Battle Cards Pack 3 (29).JPG|Atomic Battle Cards Pack 3 (30).JPG|Reptirron Battle Cards Pack 3 (31).JPG|Robochicken Battle Cards Pack 3 (32).JPG|Milly-Ann Bug Pack 3 included all of those robots that featured in the first five heats of the Fourth Wars. Robots Included *Chaos 2 *Atomic *Indefatigable *King B3 *Medusa 2000 *Attila the Drum *Razer *Robochicken *Velocirippa *Pussycat *Reptirron *Milly-Ann Bug *Firestorm 2 *Scar *The Morgue *Diotoir *Bolt from the Blue *Ming 2 *Steg 2 *Cronos *Crusader 2 *Mortis *Iron Awe *Mazakari *101 *Henry 2 *Dominator 2 *Shadow of Napalm *Disc-O-Inferno *Major Tom *Sir Killalot *Refbot Pack 4 Battle Cards Pack 4 (1).JPG|Brutus Maximus Battle Cards Pack 4 (3).JPG|Cyrax Battle Cards Pack 4 (4).JPG|Growler Battle Cards Pack 4 (5).JPG|A-Kill Battle Cards Pack 4 (6).JPG|Ruf Ruf Dougal Battle Cards Pack 4 (7).JPG|Mega Hurts 2 Battle Cards Pack 4 (8).JPG|Thor Battle Cards Pack 4 (9).JPG|Kan-Opener Battle Cards Pack 4 (10).JPG|Dantomkia Battle Cards Pack 4 (11).JPG|Fluffy Battle Cards Pack 4 (12).JPG|Supernova Battle Cards Pack 4 (13).JPG|Corkscrew Battle Cards Pack 4 (14).JPG|W.A.S.P. Battle Cards Pack 4 (15).JPG|Mr. Psycho Battle Cards Pack 4 (16).JPG|Vader Battle Cards Pack 4 (17).JPG|Barbaric Response Battle Cards Pack 4 (18).JPG|13 Black Battle Cards Pack 4 (19).JPG|The Alien Battle Cards Pack 4 (20).JPG|Spin Doctor Battle Cards Pack 4 (21).JPG|Sabretooth Battle Cards Pack 4 (22).JPG|Anarchy Battle Cards Pack 4 (23).JPG|S3 Battle Cards Pack 4 (24).JPG|Hydra Battle Cards Pack 4 (25).JPG|Barber-Ous 2 Battle Cards Pack 4 (26).JPG|259 Battle Cards Pack 4 (27).JPG|Demolition Man Battle Cards Pack 4 (28).JPG|Shredder Battle Cards Pack 4 (29).JPG|Crushtacean Battle Cards Pack 4 (30).JPG|Killer Carrot 2 Battle Cards Pack 4 (31).JPG|Mighty Mouse Battle Cards Pack 4 (32).JPG|Raging Reality Battle Cards Pack 4 (33).JPG|Terrorhurtz Pack 4 included various robots that featured in the Sixth Wars. Interestingly, lots of the robots were listed with weights over their weight limit, and despite the cards being based on Series 6 robots, many of the pictures used were of the robots Extreme 2 versions, such as Thor and Barber-Ous 2. Robots Included *Terrorhurtz *Vader *Mighty Mouse *Hydra *Barber-Ous 2 *Anarchy *Dantomkia *Brutus Maximus *A-Kill *Spin Doctor *Killer Carrot 2 *Corkscrew *Sabretooth *Cyrax *Thor *W.A.S.P. *Mega Hurts 2 *S3 *Shredder *The Alien *Raging Reality *Barbaric Response *13 Black *Demolition Man *Kan Opener *Crushtacean *Ruf Ruf Dougal *Fluffy *259 *Supernova *Mr Psycho *Growler Robot Wars Magazine cards The Robot Wars Magazine also released a set of cards much like Robot Wars Battle Cards, as a free gift with its eighth issue. These were based upon the Fourth Wars, and were smaller in size than official Robot Wars Battle Cards. Category:Merchandise